Recueil d'imagines ( La Quête d'Ewilan )
by Dissemblables
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating K pour le moment.


Petit blabla : Bonjour bonsoir ! Je vous présente cette fois un recueil d'imagine sur La Quête d'Ewilan, mais en fait, ça englobe cette trilogie, la suivante, et le Pacte des Marchombres. En tout cas, les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'image provient de la couverture d'une des BD. Enjoy !

* * *

Salim x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Les journées comme aujourd'hui étaient assez rares, il fallait l'avouer, ce qui faisait que tu les appréciais réellement.

Premièrement, il n'y avait pas eu de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la guerre entre l'Empire et les Ts'liches, et ensuite, il n'y avait pas eu de grabuge dans l'auberge hier soir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas y avoir de réclamation ce matin. Et, dernière chose qui faisait que cette journée allait être parfaite, c'était le temps.

Dehors, il y avait un magnifique soleil qui éclairait et les arbres, et la clairière, laissant baigner l'auberge dans une confortable lumière. Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne journée qui commençait, et tu te mis à travailler avec enthousiasme. Sur les dix-sept chambres de l'auberge, douze étaient utilisées, et tu ne te rappelais pas avoir eu autant de monde depuis un bon bout de temps. Avec un peu de chance, ton salaire de cette semaine allait être plus important.

Le soir, tu dus revoir ton jugement. Cette journée n'était pas simplement belle, elle était excellente. Alors que tu étais en train de faire le service dans la salle de restauration, un groupe de sept personnes entra, réservant les dernières chambres qui étaient libres. Ca, c'était définitivement génial. Tu finis de faire ton tour de service rapidement, et tandis que tu prenais ta pause, t'étirant en bâillant devant l'auberge, le patron t'appela.

\- Manon ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur ?  
\- Tu peux aller t'occuper des chevaux des clients ? Chari les a amenés dans les stalles, mais il doit aller préparer les lits des chambres.

Tu hochas la tête, fixant d'un air intrigué les sept personnes qui avaient demandé cela. C'était déjà rare de voir des groupes aussi importants, mais de voir des groupes qui s'assuraient que leurs montures allaient bien... C'était encore plus rare. Les cavaliers seuls y étaient très attachés, mais en général, ce n'était pas le cas des groupes. Enfin. Tu haussas les épaules avant de partir t'occuper des chevaux. Vu comment il paraissait hétéroclite, le groupe, tu te demandais ce qui allait arriver avec eux le temps qu'ils restent à l'auberge.

La nuit commençait à tomber et tu venais juste de finir de t'occuper des cinq nouveaux chevaux, nettoyant maintenant leurs affaires et les stalles, vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien tous de foin de l'eau. Tu préférais largement t'occuper des montures des clients que de ces derniers qui pouvaient être parfois pénibles, alors tu ne te plaignais pas de devoir faire ce travail.

Avec un sourire satisfait, tu reposas ta fourche, replaçant une mèche de tes cheveux derrière ta tête, avant de sursauter brusquement en sentant une présence à côté de toi.

\- Bon sang ! T'exclamas-tu vivement, clamant les battements de ton cœur qui s'étaient emballés. Vous auriez pu prévenir !

Le garçon à côté de toi eut un léger rire, et à ce moment-là, tu remarquas que c'était un des clients du groupe de sept, et qu'il devait avoir à peu près ton âge.

\- Où serait l'intérêt de faire ça ?  
\- De ne pas me faire la peur de ma vie ! Soupiras-tu en secouant la tête.

Tu détestais être surprise, comme ça, c'était réellement désagréable. Mais c'était un client, et ton travail, c'était de t'en occuper, alors tu te repris rapidement.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Déjà, faire tomber le "vous", ris le garçon, faisant ressortir ses dents blanches.

Tu haussas un sourcil, surprise, avant de hocher la tête avec hésitation.

\- Très bien... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, donc ? Redemandas-tu, perplexe.  
\- Et bien, je venais juste voir si nos amis étaient bien installés, mais visiblement, oui !

Cette fois-ci, tu fronças les sourcils.

\- Évidement qu'ils sont bien installés, je viens de passer deux heures à le faire.

C'était un peu vexant, tout de même, cette question. Le garçon en face de toi cligna des yeux un instant, avant de vivement secouer la tête, et tu remarquas qu'il avait vraiment de jolies tresses dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que tu devrais t'y mettre aussi ?

\- On se calme, je voulais pas te vexer ! Dit-il, avant d'avoir un grand sourire en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Salim.  
\- Manon, répondis-tu en serrant la main tendue par réflexe.

Seulement, le garçon ne s'arrêta pas là, et apporta ta main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Huh ?

\- Enchantée, Manon, lança-t-il, les yeux pétillants, et tu te mis à bégayer maladroitement.  
\- De même ?

Ta réponse avait plutôt l'air d'être une réponse que d'une question, mais il fallait dire que tu t'attendais tellement peu à ça que tu n'étais pas prête à y répondre correctement. En tout cas, tu retiras rapidement ta main qui paraissait brûlante, avant de dire que tu avais du travail, et de t'enfuir.

Règle numéro Un, disait le patron, ne jamais s'impliquer avec les clients.

Le lendemain, tu sentis un regard sur ta nuque presque toute la matinée, et tu ne pus t'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement lorsque le groupe partit. Salim était venu te parler une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine alors que tu t'occupais du petit-déjeuner, et ceci avait définitivement été perturbant, parce qu'il t'avait bombardée de questions, tout en semblant écouter sérieusement tes réponses – chose qui ne t'était jamais arrivé. Alors lorsqu'ils étaient tous partis, tu secouas simplement la tête, te remettant au travail, même si maintenant, le silence semblait étrangement lourd.

* * *

Le groupe revint de nombreuses fois à l'auberge. À vrai dire, ils revinrent si souvent que maintenant, tu les connaissais tous, et que leurs chambres leur étaient quasiment réservées. À chaque fois, Salim venait discuter avec toi, que ce soit pendant que tu t'occupais des chevaux, ou pendant que tu faisais le ménage, ou... Non, en fait, Salim venait discuter n'importe où n'importe quand, et désormais, tu le connaissais encore mieux que tes collègues. Seulement, le problème était qu'il avait toujours ces gestes.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, simplement une main sur ton épaule ou autour de ta taille, un sourire un peu trop éclatant et un regard que vous partagiez un peu trop longtemps, mais c'était définitivement quelque chose, et toi, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'y répondre, même si tu savais que tu ne devais pas.

La première raison était la règle, évidemment, mais la deuxième, c'était que tu étais persuadée que Salim était déjà en couple avec son amie, Camille, et que la Dessinatrice était juste tellement gentille que tu ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Seulement, les mois passaient à toute allure, et le groupe revenait encore et encore, et à chaque fois, Salim venait te voir lorsque tu étais toute seule, et vous vous retrouviez à parler pendant des heures, presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Et c'était perturbant, en plus, car parfois, tu avais l'impression que ses compagnons de route, en particulier Ellana, vous regardiez comme s'ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose, et c'était incroyablement gênant, surtout que tu te sentais tellement mal vis-à-vis de Camille. Mais Salim, lorsqu'il te parlait d'elle, ne mentionnait jamais qu'ils étaient dans une relation, donc tu ne savais plus quoi penser.

Et ces gestes continuaient toujours.

* * *

\- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça, quand même ? Demandas-tu, avant d'avoir un rire clair lorsque Salim haussa les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Vous étiez tranquillement installés dans les stalles, à côté des chevaux, à discuter depuis ce qui te paraissait être seulement quelques minutes alors que tu te doutais que cela faisait en vérité beaucoup plus de temps.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils venaient presque une fois par mois, parfois même deux ou trois, à l'auberge. Toi et Salim vous connaissiez désormais quasiment par coeur, et tu l'écoutais raconter ses voyages avec un grand intérêts, surtout ses anecdotes.

\- J'ai fait ça, avoua-t-il avec un sourire, et tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire à nouveau, parce que bon sang, il n'y avait que lui pour faire des idioties comme ça.

Petit à petit, ton rire finit par se calmer, avant de cesser tout à fait lorsque tu te rendis compte que Salim te regardait fixement, sans rien dire.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demandas-tu, confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était soudainement immobile.

Pendant un bref instant, il resta comme ça, à simplement t'observer, avant de bouger brusquement, passant une main derrière ta nuque pour poser vivement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Si tu fus tout d'abord surprise, tu ne pus t'empêcher de répondre à son baiser, inspirant à plein poumons son odeur de terre, avant de te rendre soudainement compte de ce que tu faisais.

Tu posas tes mains à plat contre son torse, le repoussant fortement, et l'air perdu qui s'afficha sur ses traits fit faire des embardées à ton cœur.

\- Manon ? Demanda-t-il, confus, et tu secouas la tête.  
\- On ne – on ne peut pas faire ça, Salim !  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu sors avec Camille ! T'exclamas-tu, et tu songeas que c'était réellement horrible d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Seulement, la réaction de Salim ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle tu t'attendais – même si à vrai dire, tu ne savais pas vraiment à quoi t'attendre. En tout cas, Salim cligna un instant des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, et tu en restas bouche-bée.

\- Mais je ne sors pas du tout avec Camille ! Finit-il par dire, et tu te sentis très idiote, sur le coup.  
\- Tu ne ... ?  
\- Sors pas avec Camille, répéta-t-il, un gigantesque sourire sur ses lèvres – ces mêmes lèvres qui t'avaient embrassée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle est simplement ma meilleure amie.

Pendant un moment, tu restas immobile, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, et Salim en profita pour s'approcher de nouveau, sa main se posant une deuxième fois dans ta nuque.

\- Cela fait dix mois que j'essaye désespérément de te faire la cour, et toi, tu croyais que je sortais avec Camille ? Te questionna-t-il, un sourire pétillant sur le visage.  
\- Et bien, réussis-tu finalement à dire, je n'étais pas sûre que tu te rendais compte de ce que tu faisais, et comme tu parlais beaucoup de Camille, j'ai cru que – attends, tu me faisais la cour ?

Salim eut un léger rire qui fit naître des papillons dans ton ventre, collant son front contre le tien.

\- Oui. Visiblement, je ne devais pas m'y prendre si bien que ça, rit-il légèrement, et tu te sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, surtout lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les tiens. Laisse-moi être plus clair. Je meurs d'envie d'être avec toi, et que tu viennes avec nous sur les routes. J'en rêve à peu près depuis que je t'ai vu dans la stalle à t'occuper des chevaux pour la première fois. Alors est-ce que tu veux partir avec moi, Manon ?

Et franchement, tu aurais dû réfléchir, peser un minimum le pour et le contre parce que tu savais que leur vie n'avait rien à voir avec la tienne, mais la seule chose que tu fis fut de l'embrasser, et ça sonnait définitivement comme un _oui, je veux partir avec toi._


End file.
